


Of Baser Instincts

by ElderFairy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A lil' gore, F/M, it hurts, some sexual stuff but nothing explicit!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderFairy/pseuds/ElderFairy
Summary: RK900 took your Connor and you will do anything to have him back.





	Of Baser Instincts

everything felt wrong.

it was a dizzying, horrifying, and worrying kind of wrong. it was a single vast emptiness which swallowed your heart, but of which you wished not to bereave quite yet. a voice, his voice, consistently repeated the same things inside your head.

 _don’t worry, i’ll be back. stay safe_.

“you were wrong.”

you must be unhinged by now, talking to a mere thought as you paced your apartment, violently biting at your nails as you gripped the crumpled photo of your lover. except, it was no simple photo, but one of him tied and a bloody mess, lying down on the floor. unconscious? dying? …dead.

and in the midst of your hysteria, you received a call from the last thing you wanted to hear on this planet.

the rk900.

“how does it feel, (name), to see the one you love taken?” he spoke cruelly, voice a mocking kindness that made your heart reel in terror. you gripped your phone tighter just as you felt him smile.

“sickening,” was your curt response, unable to find the right words to spit back.

there was a silence that hung between you and him, in which neither you nor the rk900 made a sound as if waiting for each other’s move. you could play the game with him, as long as he didn’t touch connor.

“then, perhaps a change is necessary. i’m tired of having him here, a mere boring deviant who cannot entertain me.” you thought you heard a snarl edging his words, causing tears to form in your eyes. even with you forcing yourself to steel your heart, you couldn’t fight back the emotions within you. connor would have chided you and told you to keep calm. after all, emotions could be barriers to completing a mission.

 _but, connor isn’t here_.

“you want me,” you said, finally coming to the realization what the rk900 meant. with one final intake of breath, you added, “and you shall have me.”

“good girl,” he hissed. there was a degree of satisfaction and pleasure in his voice, a radical change from the usual monotone voice he usually spoke with. a startling thought occurred to you that perhaps, the rk900 may not be as much of a machine as you thought he was.

and that, you thought, was what made him dangerous.

“i’ll send you the coordinates. do be sure to come to me alone, i’ll know if you aren’t.” the rk900 ended the call without awaiting a response from you. the last of his words dripped with a threatening display, a warning that will be fulfilled. he was never one to lie and break a promise.

—-

if someone asked the one thing you regretted the most, then it would be your decision to talk to the rk900.

originally, you just wanted to be his friend; he seemed so lonely, so in need of companionship. connor even encouraged you to extend your kindness to rk900. he was like a brother to the rk900, connor had told you. and you thought of him as a person capable of innate feelings locked behind layers of programming. 

you were right but wrong at the same time.

—-

finding the empty school building was easy. it was far in the rural outskirts of detroit. nobody will notice you, nobody will hear the gunshots. yet still, you were scared enough to pause on the steps, hand hovering over the concealed gun.

connor’s voice spoke to you, calm and patient. if you want to succeed, you have to let emotions go, (name). let them all go.

“what if i make a mistake? what if i don’t make it?”

you thought you heard connor’s lighthearted laughter. you could’ve sworn you saw him right in front of you, a flickering faded image. _“then you make sure you win. i'll be here, don't worry.”_

slipping out the cold handgun, you stepped into the dark building.

there were too many rooms for you to peer into. thankfully, the light was strong enough for you to see where you were heading. you eventually found the room rk900 told you connor was in. slowly, you turned the metal handle.

inside what looked to be a classroom, you saw connor lying unconscious on his side. this time, you saw his indicator blaring a warning red on his temple. relief ebbed into you as you finally saw him with your very own eyes. he was injured but he was alive. a flicker of hope kindled its warmth into your heart.

you felt your gun slip from your hand as you walked towards his tied figure. his clothes were torn and stained with blue, with a small portion of the flesh on his leg torn, leaving the wires and circuits exposed and crackling blue electricity. you didn’t want to touch him, despite every nerve in your system desperately wanting to do so. instead, you chose to hold in your breath for a moment, before turning your gaze to the figure in the corner.

“very good, (name), you came,” was the rk900’s response as he stepped out. there was a cruel smile planted on his face. you felt disgust boil within you as you reached for your gun.

but instead of you firing, he fired first. for a moment, you didn’t feel it at all, not until the invisible fire was lit throughout your flesh. your leg burned in agony and you quickly crumpled to the floor. blood seeped from your right knee, but it was the pain that took the colors from your face.

in a matter of seconds, the rk900 had you pinned to the floor, with one hand covering your throat and the other on your wrist. from the view, he looked impossibly large and imposing, a titanous god above your weak human body.

you couldn’t speak, you didn’t want to speak. and despite the agony of pain, your only thought was connor, alive but unconscious – so close but so far. if you had the chance to do anything, then it would be to take him home. now, it was impossible; you will more than likely die under the rk900.

“i should execute you now, before the inferior wakes,” rk900 mused, tilting his head as he admired you from above. you felt his thumb brush against your pulse, before pressing down on it. your heartbeat was erratic, knowing that he was going to make good on that promise.

instead, the rk900 lowered his face until it paused before yours. with only a few centimeters of space between you and him, you could now truly see his eyes. they were not cold and lifeless, but a raging fuel of dark emotions that burnt away all bravery and confidence within you.

“…or, i could kill him and keep you with me,” he spoke, softly. in a mocking display of tenderness, he lets go of your wrist and brings his hand up to cradle your cheek. you responded with a violent sob as his stroking burned trails of fire down your flesh. you didn’t want this, not with him of all things. you wanted connor and it could only be him. _only him_.

“c-connor, connor must live,” you choked out. “you let him leave this place and i’ll let you do anything.” the last of your words shook, having resigned yourself to your fate. you should have been smarter, you realized, you should have brought police, brought hank, brought every force on this planet with you.

but no, without connor you were just a stupid human who followed her own instincts.

the rk900 was silent as he ruminates over your words. it took him less than a few minutes to come to a choice. there was a pleased smile on his face, one that showed teeth and fangs. your mouth fell open in quiet horror at the display, before he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside of it and kiss you.

a whine slipped out of your throat and the rk900 moaned as if finding your reaction pleasurable. you tried to beat against his back with your closed fists, but this only prompted him to grip your throat tighter and kiss harder.

relenting, you let your arms fall back down to your sides just as the rk900 pulled back.

“delicious,” rk900 muttered. “no wonder connor loved you.” much to your horror, there was adoration in his tone, a far cry from his usual personality. you then realized that perhaps, the rk900 was truly a deviant.

and an entity of evil.

your lips trembled as much as it ached from his harsh kissing. you wanted to leave and strip yourself of this flesh. you wanted your own mouth to be burned from the defilement it endured. but, most of all, you just wanted _connor_ , alive and well.

“i am here, (name).”

a blur rushed into your line of vision, knocking the rk900 to his side. connor was on top of him in an instant, attempting to hold him down with one hand while the other threw punches to his face. an animalistic snarl hurled itself out of the android beneath him as they both struggled. you saw rk900 attempting to hold connor back while trying to dig his finger into his eyes.

“connor, no!” you cried out, trying to reach out for the gun. try as you might, you couldn’t move, not with your leg now useless for anything.

instead, your voice only riled the rk900 on even more. in a matter of seconds, he overcame connor, with one thumb successfully digging into his eye. the shriek connor made will be left forever imprinted into your mind; it reminded you of an injured rabbit as it laid dying.

at this point, connor looked so alive and human for all the wrong reasons.

“aha, i see, so my creator installed a pain receptor into your system, how kind of them,” rk900 said, chuckling. he seemed too pleased, too overjoyed to hear his predecessor. and then he was laughing, a heavy and monstrous laugh that felt like cleavers slicing into your heart.

“i wonder, who is hurting more? you, or (name)?”

with one arm he started twisting connor’s wrist while he had his other arm pinned down. already, you could hear the metal and plastic within bend and break. both androids’ indicators were flashing a dangerous red, but rk900 was still whole, intact, and very much winning this fight.

connor was screaming, cursing at him, voice desperate. “just end me! (name) did nothing to you except give you her kindness!”

for a moment, the victorious smile on rk900’s face faltered. a grim frown replaced it as the rk900 gave one last twist to connor’s arm, before successfully tearing it away. another shriek echoed through the room, you watched as connor began flailing around, legs kicking the air as he twitched and convulsed.

“now, i’m _really_ going to kill you, kill you and make (name) mine.”

as he prepared to grab a hold of connor’s exposed thirium regulator, connor grabbed at rk900 with his free hand. “no, no you can’t,” he said. “you still don’t understand who i am.” the skin upon connor’s hand quickly receded. you watched as rk900’s skin, too, melted back into the metal underneath.

both of their indicators was blinking from yellow to red as neither androids moved. even you felt your body freeze as you watched the display.

a part of you already knew what was happening.

“–– i’m rk800, the model sent from cyberlife to stop deviancy,” was the first response from rk900’s body.

except he was rk900 no more, but rather a shell for connor. underneath him, the real rk900 looked at him in shock.

this time, you felt an immense satisfaction surging into you, and one of the first feeling of real relief. connor had won, even if he had to take it to the extreme.

with one easy snap, connor took the thirium regulator out of his old body and threw it across the room. he then rose and turned towards you. his eyes were now a familiar warm brown and his smile, gentle.

swiftly, connor took you into his arms and lifted you up. you wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your nose into the fabric of his clothing. it was going to take time to get used to his new appearance. but this was your connor now, and you will go to the ends of hell to stay with him.

“no…stop.” you both watched as the rk900 attempted to crawl towards your direction. the blackness in one of his eye and his distorted voice should have left pity in your wake. instead, you felt an emptiness, perhaps even a little joy at seeing him in the body of a broken machine.

“it’s over now, rk900,” connor declared in his original voice. “you lost.”

a shudder ran down rk900’s back as he attempted to reach out with his working arm. “ _give her back_!” he was grasping air, but you thought that perhaps, he was trying to reach you.

you closed your eyes and looked away. you were beginning to feel dizzy, with unconsciousness folding inside of you. sensing your discomfort, connor began to make his way out of the room.

and with darkness enclosing, you thought you heard rk900’s voice, flickering like a dull light in the distance.

“i loved her too.”


End file.
